heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.03.31 - The Maria Stark Prize
".... were surprised to find that the press conference from earlier today was not, in fact, related in any way to the long-awaited Stark Watch. Analysts had predicted that Tony Stark, CEO of Stark International, would finally announce the official release date of his company's new smart wearable. Instead, the Avengers' resident tech mogul was more interested in discussing his philanthropy efforts." *** The video cuts away from the talking head commentators, and cuts to a staged press conference from this morning, held right in front of Stark Tower. As is customary when he addresses the public or the press, he wears an expensive tailored suit. However, the colors are more muted than normal, and he appears to be almost somber. Tony stands in front of a podium with the logo of the 'Maria Stark Foundation' emblazoned on the front in easily-readable lettering. But despite being behind a podium, his statement appears to be spontaneous rather than prepared. "Good morning everyone. Before I make my announcement, I'd just like to thank you all for coming. Everyone other than you, ma'am. Yes, you. The one from the Daily Planet." There's a bit of muffled laughter, which is really all the encouragement that Tony needs to continue talking. "As some of you know, today is the anniversary of my mother's death. I know, I know. That's kind of a dark way to start off a press conference, but it's important to establish context. You see, Maria Stark was my hero. It's why I started the Maria Stark Foundation a few years ago, with the goal of helping the heroes of today live up to their full potential." He picks up a glass on the side of the podium, and takes a sip of something that appears to be water. "I've been thinking about heroes a lot lately. Who they are, what they should be doing, what sort of advice they might need. But as I've put more thought into it, it's become crystal clear that today's heroes are already doing what they should be doing, and they certainly don't need advice from a guy like me. But maybe, just maybe, they could use a bit of support." "So I'm pleased to announce that our Foundation will now be awarding 'The Maria Stark Prize' each year to the hero or team of heroes who have made the biggest positive impact in his, her, or their corner of the world. Anyone may nominate the hero of his or her choice through our website, and the winner will receive a grant of ten million US dollars to do with as they wish. The Maria Stark Foundation will even provide legal assistance to prize winners, helping them incorporate as a tax-free charitable entity." *** The video quickly cuts back to the anchors in the news studio, who exchange extremely plastic smiles. "Wow, ten million dollars? I'm starting to think I should give up this job and go buy a cape! We now take you to Brian Warren with the weather..." Category:News